Memories
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: After the 5x11 events: Caroline is kidnapped by Katherine as part of her plan to retrieve her newly revived body from the Salvatore's. (Klaroline & Kalijah) THREESHOT
1. Part 1

**Hello my darlings and welcome to Memories- Two Shot.**

**Now this is going to sound quite OOC for some reason, it just feels OOC for me, maybe its the Katherine/Nadia of it all but it does to be but I wanna publish it anyways.**

**It was meant to be a oneshot but it turned into a twoshot instead.**

**I don't know if you'll like it or not but please leave a review?**

**Memories: Part 1/3**

* * *

Caroline's POV

They say things behind my back.

They do not know that I can hear them say things but I do not make move to tell them.

I let them say what they want to.

I let them say what they want to because I want to really hear what they have to say, what they feel, what they think.

I want to know how much they care, how much they want me to be happy, how much they care enough to want me happy regardless of what that entrails.

The question they ask or the statements they make angers her sometimes, hurts her sometimes or even makes her feel guilty at tiimes.

_"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked, in a sort of bitchy tone one day_

_"What do you think it is?" Bonnie asked Stefan one evening._

_"Maybe she's lonely" Damon comment with a sarcastic and annoying tone to his voice one early morning in her dorm room of all places while she was suppose to be asleep._

_"Maybe she misses Tyler" Elena asked, in her normal usual concerned tone._

_"She's just having one of those days, it'll pass" Jeremy commented dismissively before turning his attention somewhere else one night at the Salvatore boarding house._

_"I've tried talking to her but she won't talk to me" Tyler said in a soft sad tone while talking to Matt._

_"Maybe she just needs someone to be there for her" Matt had replied to Tyler's words._

_"Maybe she feels guilty about something" Elena commented, her bitchy tone returning._

_"Maybe she just realizes that college isn't what she thought it would be" Bonnie commented sadly._

Some of them were right though, she couldn't deny herself that particular truth.

Tyler did try talking to me, he really did and I really tried to talk to him, I really did. I just couldn't look him in the eye, knowing what I had done and even give him two good sentences without wanting to run far away from it all.

Matt was close but it wasn't just _someone _I wanted, it was _him._

Elena was right as well, but it wasn't that I felt guilty for doing what I did, far from it in fact.

I felt guilty because I didn't feel guilty.

I felt guilty for all the crap I gave Elena about Damon since they got together, and broken up and gotten back together again, because I _understand _Elena's choices now, I _understand_ her feelings now and I _understand_ how Elena must have felt when she was still trying to get Stefan back while being tempted by Damon.

That didn't mean I liked Damon now, no I still hate him with every bone and every nerve in my body and that might never change but neither did my want for Elena to be happy has changed either. I've always wanted Elena to be happy, no matter whom she chooses to be happy with, just as long as she's happy. I've made it clear to her that I do not approve of the guy she picked but I never scratched her off for it and I will not.

It's been months since that day and to this day, I still can't forget it, from the moment I breathed out his name as if a silent prayer of mine had been answered to the moment she said goodbye to him with a kiss filled with passion, longing and desperation, the memory felt like a movie I couldn't get out of my head.

It was on constant repeat, over and over and over in my head, punishing me for making him promise never to return, torturing me for not doing what I had done that day long ago. The memories were torturing me, eating at me slowly, with every passing day and I let it. I deserve it.

The memories of that day, that moment ignites a fire in me that only he can put out. Ironic since he is the one to ignite the flame to begin with.

The memories of that day burns at my heated core and not even my own fingers can help me now, only he can. It's cruel and unusual punishment but I deserve it for being a coward.

Those memories make me feel things in my chest, where my heart is and I know what those feelings are but I'm still too much of a coward to confess them and it clenches in pure agony at the harsh truth of my reality.

It's true, I was planning a life for myself and none of those things involved him, my friends were in those plans and they would not accept him so he just didn't fit in. I wanted a human life and he didn't fit into that human life, no matter how many times I try to find somewhere for him to fit, he didn't, and _that_ was my harsh reality.

It was also true that I hated myself for what I felt for him, I did.

But the way his eyes slightly widened as if in shock or surprise when I leaned towards him.

But that kiss, that one little kiss, though it was brief, it felt far too powerful to ever ignore.

That smile, not one of those _'I caught you lying'_ or _'I knew it'_ or any of those smug smirks always on his face, but the smile, dimples and all he showed to me that held so much happiness, as if I just made him the happiness man on the planet with but one kiss…

How can I hate my-self for making him look so happy?

How can I hate my-self for feeling so happy?

Is this what Elena felt like with Damon? Did she really hate herself so much and only to give in to her deepest desires and finds herself happy and the man in front of her happy in return?

That feeling I got when Klaus held her in his arms so carefully, so tenderly and did the things he did to her, did Elena feel like that as well?

I always secretly hated Elena for wanting to be with Damon, the man who compelled me to have sex with him, the man who fed off me when I was too weak to fend for my-self, the man who physically and mentally abused me all in the name of some sick game of revenge he had against his brother. I held my tongue because that look of complete happiness and bliss on Elena's face was too beautiful to take away from her. So despite what Damon had done to me, the happiness on Elena's face makes me think that I can't be so selfish to not want that for her, to not want her to be happy after all the sadness and pain.

I had spent the first few weeks since that day, trying to forget about it but to no avail. I used the neurotic freak in me and busied my-self so that I would not have time to think or even wonder about Klaus and all his—glory, just…no.

I cleaned my dorm room spotless, from top to bottom, I wiped it down, sprayed it out, dusted and swept but I still couldn't get him out of my mind. My memories were becoming my worst nightmare.

I then decided to busy my-self more by cleaning the house I once lived in. I used a day when my mother was working to make it spotless by the time she had reached home. Liz knew something was wrong instantly but respected my decision not to tell her, rather than just lying to her face. They were past that. They were close. My mother deserved the truth and unfortunately, I don't want to tell anyone, not yet.

Stefan thinks I feel guilty about something so I'm distracting my-self by doing what I do best; being a neurotic control freak as I once so poetically put it.

_Ugh!_

No I totally don't feel guilty for having scandalous sex with Klaus. I refuse to even dwell on how intimate it was to even insult it by calling it scandalous sex. I'm glad I did it. I gave myself the one and possibly only chance to not only let out exactly what I felt for that man but to be able to walk away and be freed from all these feelings and emotions and move on with my life.

But instead of being rid of those nagging feelings, they've intensified.

That want I had for the love I always saw in his eyes when he looks at me…

That strong desire for the man and beast in him to just take me however he pleases and that beast in me that wanted to take him in return…

The need to comfort him and the possibility of loving him so much that he'll never doubt himself ever again…

It's even stronger now.

Not because of their little tryst in the forest, it was more than that.

It was after their tryst, that little blissful bubble where I lay on top of him, in all of our naked glory on the green luscious grass, he was just starring down at me smiling like an idiot and I stared up at him smiling like an idiot and we both like two love sick idiots and we went at it again and again and again.

Then when times for goodbyes came, we were not making out, or kissing; we were sharing the feelings that neither of us had the strength to say out loud with our lips and our hands.

Then when time to really say goodbye, neither of us could even utter a word and sadness seem to have swept over us in that moment.

It took all of my strength to pull away from him but he pulled me back just as quickly and held me in place. I've never felt so safe in my life in that moment. He stole a couple more kisses, but I knew what he was doing and I allowed him to do it for a while but Bonnie has been blowing up my phone and she needed to return to them, however reluctant she may be.

Those last words they spoke were so fresh in my mind that I could close my eyes right now and as if I'm watching myself on television, I'd see that memory once more.

_"I'll never step foot in Mystic Falls ever again, I'll never be able to come here and see you ever again…" he whispered, holding onto me as if his life depending on it and maybe, just maybe, in his mind, it did._

_We stood in the forest, him leaning against a tree, my back against his front as his arms wrapped around me and his chin rest on my shoulders and if anyone saw us, they would believe that we've been together for years…_

_"You promised and you never go back on your word" I whispered, allow him to hold on to me, because he didn't know it but the subtle way I placed my arm on his, I was holding onto him as well._

_"I never go back on my word" he whispered, repeating my words as if he was trying to remind himself of that fact._

_"You never go back on your word" I repeated, voice barely a whisper now._

_He turned me around slowly and I came eye to eye with those sad blue eyes and I knew I was the reason for such sadness but he does not fit into my plans and he's accepted this, or I believe he has._

_"Then allow me to do the one thing I was never able to do freely…" I was confused for a bit but then his lips came down on mines and I didn't know how much I missed them till that moment right there._

_The kiss was filled with a longing and passion. Deep longing and thick with passion and for one moment, I felt no wind, I heard no animals running around me, I heard no voices, but his breathing and mines, I felt nothing but my lips and his…the kiss took my breath away, quite literally because I was finding it difficult to breathe. He had one hand cradling my face and the other wrapped around me, keeping me close to his fully clothed body. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, keeping my body close to his, knowing full well that this was a goodbye kiss; this was him telling me, giving me his final goodbye._

_He was the one who pulled away, reluctantly I could tell. His forehead rested against mines and our eyes were both closed as we caught our breaths._

_"I also promised that I'll be your last mon amour, and I fully intend to keep that promise, no matter how long it takes" and with that, the arm that held onto me around my waist was gone, the hand that cradled my face was gone and his forehead that was resting against mines was gone, along with his voice and words but two things stayed, his promises and his scent._

"Oh god…" I whispered to my-self, suddenly realizing what he had said to me.

_"Mon Amour…"_

He always called me love or sweetheart but in English, never French.

I was in my dorm room, a wave of depression struck me and I didn't feel like going to class today so I quickly grabbed my phone and translated the words he head.

My love

He called me my love…

'Love' was always a term of endearment and I knew this, but my love was completely different and intense.

He basically admitted to being in love with me in French.

Did he even know what he said to me?

If he knew, would he ever say it to me again?

Of course not, I made him promise never to return and he never goes back on his word.

_"I never go back on my word"_

I tried to tell myself that it was just rebound sex, that I needed to get back at Tyler for choosing Klaus over me, for choosing revenge over me and of all the people on the planet, Klaus chose me over his revenge or need to kill or whatever.

But that wasn't revenge sex; it was far too intimate to ever be revenge sex. Can I even call it sex or making love? It was far too intimate even being in the woods for it to be sex or even scandalous sex. Klaus made love to her. He made sweet, hot and passionate love to her in the woods, in high broad daylight, over and over and over again.

I was snapped harshly out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and Elena walked inside, looking at me with those confused eyes and I shook my head slightly to rid myself of such bittersweet memories.

End of Caroline POV

Katherine wondered why Caroline was in her room instead of her class, from what she gathered, it was Caroline's idea to go to college and get a degree and live life and all that crap, so why was she not living it up with the rest of them, why was she looking like someone killed her favorite puppy?

Truth be told, Katherine couldn't care less and she had bigger fish to fry anyways, like how to get her body back from the Salvatore's…

No, how to find out where Stefan buried her body as quick as possible before it starts decomposing or something.

After she had 'died' she had sex with Damon, which was annoying because he kept calling her Elena all the time and even the sex didn't feel like much anymore, maybe Stefan had ruined her…or maybe Elijah had ruined her. Sex with Stefan wasn't exactly explosive but it got the job done she supposed. It was no disrespect on Stefan; he was great in bed, tender and sweet so she would like to believe that it was her and not Stefan at all.

Speaking of which, Rebekah was here and she heard that Klaus had come to gloat over her soon-to-be dying corpse but he never really did show up, she wondered if Elijah was here. Did he know she was dying, and if he did, why didn't he come to see her? Has he fallen out of love with her, has he found someone else? She decided not to think on that too much because it will take her to a place where all hope is lost and her mind would make her believe that there was no more hope of love for her and she was better off dead.

Then when she woke, it seems that Damon found out that not only had her body not start to decompose or age anymore than it had, it got younger, like back to her hot perfect body and dark brown hair and everything. Stefan said she had no broken bones or failing organs or so much as a tooth missing or a strand of grey hair.

She had gotten younger after dying it seems.

But stating what she already knew, she wouldn't wake.

She tried to get close to her body to do the spell and return but none of them would even allow her anywhere close to the room much less to her rightful body.

Elena's body was annoying, being called Elena was annoying, Damon's constant presence was annoying and Stefan was worst, because he just kept moping around all the time.

She just wanted to get out of this body, return to hers and never step foot in Mystic Falls ever again as long as she can live, if vampire blood was no longer a definite no-no to her body.

No matter how much she tried, none of them would say a thing, Damon thought she would try to set her on fire and even offered to help but she had a feeling that even he didn't know where her body was and Stefan just kept changing the topic every time she asked so she tried looking for herself and got nowhere.

She could get the blonde to help but she'll just ask questions and she didn't want Caroline to know that she hitchhiked into her best friend's body to evade death.

Still, the blonde was always bubbly and full of life and energetic and seeing her moping around was odd and annoying, even though a bubbly Caroline was annoying, a moping Caroline was worst, intolerable.

"Care, what's wrong?" she asked, taking a seat next to the blonde on the bed.

Caroline sat up straight and cleared her throat "I'm fine" it sounded fake and for some reason Caroline believed that they both knew it.

Katherine scoffed "We both know that's not true Caroline, you've been moping around here for two months and you've been trying to hide it behind one of your infamous smiles but lately you're faltering"

Caroline decided that she really needed someone's opinion on her situation and while Elena should be the last person she ever goes to, Elena might be the only person who might understand her. Elena is her best friend anyway; she should be honest with her best friend, right?

"I did something I've wanted to do for a really long time" she started and almost wanted to break out into laughter because it wasn't _something _she did but _someone._

Katherine was intrigued a little bit there "Go on…"

Caroline took a deep breath because even though Elena should understand her predicament, that didn't mean she had to be outright about it to her because that would be just stupid.

"After I've did it, I made a promise to myself that I would never do it again but it changed me. It changed my whole perspective on everything and now I just want _more_ of it and it's wrong, I know it's wrong, god knows it wrong but it feels so right" she didn't realize it until she stopped talking but she was smiling so big that Katherine thought she was about to go blind by it.

"Whatever you did clearly makes you happy so I say keep doing it until you're not happy with it anymore" Elena shrugged as if the answer was just that easy and Caroline knew, if Elena knew exactly what she was talking about, she wouldn't be saying those words at all, far from it exactly.

"But it's not that easy!" Caroline stressed "If I keep doing it then I'll feel like I'm going against everything I stand for and I'll feel like I'm betraying everyone I care about-"

Katherine cut her off, not entirely understanding the situation "How can you be betraying your friends for doing something that makes you happy Care? We're suppose to want you to be happy and if we don't want you to be happy then we're not really your friends…" no harm in planting a tiny seed of doubt, it wouldn't kill anyone…hopefully.

That had her thinking, she was right, if Elena and Bonnie and Matt and Stefan and all of her friends wanted her to be happy then they should be able to look past this right? Can they see past the fact that she slept with the enemy or has strong intense feelings for the enemy and made the enemy so happy…?

He freaking called her 'my love' in French.

He admitted to her that he was in love with her in French!

She was expecting some harsh words of something along the lines of 'Now that I had you we can both move on with our lives' or he kills her after or something...

Instead he said those words and called her my love in french and still promised her forever...

_Seriously_!

Katherine decided that a change of topic was needed for the both of them because she didn't have the energy to deal with the blonde's troubles when she had her own to deal with and what a better topic than the possible location of her hopefully still healthy and beautiful body?

"Hey, do you by chance know where Stefan buried Katherine?"

Caroline shook her head in an uninterested manner while annoyed Katherine got even more annoyed. It's not like Stefan would just tell anyone if she out rightly asked for her body, he would start asking questions and no one needed to know what she did. Even she felt a tiny bit of guilty about it. Elena had forgiven her for all the sins she had done towards her and her life. Even if it was meant for her dying corpse, she still said it to her and that made her feel guilty for taking a girl's body. You still can't blame her for wanting to live. She spent five hundred years surviving and she will not die by something as ridiculous as old age, she had told Nadia that one too many times.

Her original plan was to take Elena's body and be done with it but guilt mixed with the fact that her body seemed to have rejuvenated it-self to a seventeen year old girl who just had a child was like a blessing in disguise for her, now she can rid herself of the guilt, return to her body and go as far away from Mystic Falls as remotely possible.

She can't just threaten the Salvatore's by holding Elena's body hostage, because she knows how they function. They would try to get her and Elena separated without having Katherine back among the living and she didn't want that to happen at all, which meant she needed them to either slip out the address of her body or give it to someone who would care enough to want it.

If only Elijah cared…

She doesn't know if he knew she was dying but chose not to come because he had no more feelings for her or he just didn't know she was dying and that might be the reason why he didn't come but it's not like she can call him and find out. He changed numbers, she lost her cell phone and only Damon had Klaus's number.

If she showed up at Elijah's what would he do?

If he kicks Elena out on her ass that might be funny, she would feel it but it would still be funny, at least not everyone wants to save poor Elena Gilbert.

Then again, it's not like someone can kidnap Elena and show up at Elijah's house ready to barging her life for Katherine's body…

Wait a minute…

That might actually work, providing someone with right reasons would want her body back…

Nadia…of course! Who would want her body, even for sentimental reasons other than Katerina Petrova's daughter?

If Nadia pretends to kidnap her and show up at Elijah, wants his help to get Damon to cough up her mother's body to bury her in her homeland that might work.

Elijah is noble, even if Elena helped kill his brother, he would still help her. She doesn't know that for sure but there's only one way to find out. If that goes sour she could always reveal her true identity and ask Elijah very nicely to get her body back.

It's not like she can ask Klaus

She heard the hybrid got an obsession with the blonde but she doubt that might work if she kidnapped Caroline.

Then again, she heard Klaus came to Mystic Falls to gloat over her soon-to-be corpse…

Then again, he never did show up.

As far as she gathered from everyone, Caroline was A-wall for the day too.

Katherine stared at Caroline from the corner of her eyes as she pretends to be searching for something in Elena's purse, she didn't really get why the girl wrote journals but she doesn't care at the moment.

Caroline looks like she killed someone and now she's feeling guilty, or she slept with someone's boyfriend or something…

Katherine gasped and a smile beamed on her face…

Or she slept with the enemy…

Oh that would be rich. Elena obviously cannot shun her for it, Damon screwed with Caroline in his time and Caroline is very verbal on her opinion of Damon as a bad choice for her but Caroline never went out of her way to break them up or shun Elena for it, so if Elena did do that to Caroline, she would be a hypocrite.

She'd always wondered how Klaus was in the sack but she obviously couldn't ask Elijah or Rebekah because, duh they're his siblings.

Then again, Caroline wouldn't exactly cough up the details to _Elena _but she would to Katherine…

Then again, Caroline could be her backup plan to her backup plan.

Her plan sounds perfect and all because she decided to waste time listening to Caroline's sad and lonely life story.

Have Nadia pretend to kidnap her and carry her to New Orleans to Elijah and ask him to get Damon to give her back her mother's body or she'll kill his loved one and they'd have a suicidal Damon on the loose, Elena cannot escape because Nadia got her traveler people to kidnap her little brother and threatened to have him killed if anything happened to her or if she ran and if that went sour, she could cut the act and ask Elijah herself to help her get her body back and if that went sour too, she'd have to turn to Klaus and jump into Caroline's body and act suicidal. It's a good thing what happens to Elena, happens to her as well.

It's brilliant, almost diabolical.

She can't ask Caroline to outright go to New Orleans with her, which meant that she had to actually kidnap the girl.

This meant that she had to do this in the night rather than high broad daylight.

Goodie

"Hey, I'm going to go see Damon, will you be alright here?" Katherine asked in her best concerned voice looking down at Caroline who looked up at her and nodded.

"Thanks Elena" she smiled and Katherine smiled back before exiting the room.

* * *

Katherine had already had her boring relationship chat with Damon before running off to contact Nadia. She told Nadia of her plan and she was happy to oblige, almost too happy.

"You seem quite chipper with this plan, what's in it for you?" Katherine asked, listening intently into Elena's phone.

_"It's obvious, I get to meet the man that fell in love with the infamous Katerina Petrova" Nadia chuckled in her thick accented voice and Katherine rolled her eyes but smirked._

"Don't get your hopes up, he might not feel the same" Katherine stated in a dismissive voice and Nadia scoffed.

_"You mean just because he didn't come to visit you on your death bed? Katherine you're supposed to be smarter than that. For all we know and considering the stuff you've told me of the originals, do you think that Damon or Klaus would tell the man that loves you that you're dying? He might come back and try to save you while everyone else wants you dead"_

Katherine nodded and hummed in response, it sounded logical but still… if he found out after everything, he would have still come back for her body right?

"Elijah's sentimental, he would come back for my body, at least or Klaus would have told him about you and seek you out"

_Nadia groaned into the phone "Katerina Petrova!"_

Katherine sighed "Yes mother?"

_She could almost feel the glare through the phone "We don't know anything, now stop assuming things until we get there, just snap Caroline's neck and inject her with vervain that should keep her down till the morning. That way she's far away from Mystic Falls and maybe then you can tell her who you really are and she'll have a laugh when she finds out that you finally grown a conscious in Elena Gilbert's body" she heard Nadia's giggles before she hung up out of spite and anger at her mocking._

Great, just what she needed, Nadia of all people making fun of _her._

* * *

_"I want your confession…"_

She groaned and opened her eyes in frustration. She glared at the ceiling, willing it to fall on her face in an effort to give her a moment of peace but alas, the universe is not that kind a person is it?.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind of _him _and everything else and closed her eyes again, very determined to get some sleep even if it kills her.

She smiled as her entire being grew tired and her drowsiness finally caved in just a little bit…

_"I just want you to be honest with me…"_

She snapped open her eyes and sat up, wanting to slap the very person that invaded her mind but again, the world isn't that kind a person because said hybrid is back in New Orleans living it up away from her while she suffers from insomnia because of him…

His body…

And his lips, god those lips…

She groaned out loud, completely forgetting that there was another person in the room that hadn't gotten her sleep yet.

"You're usually out like a light at 10 Care, what's wrong?" Katherine asked, guessing it had to do with a certain hybrid's lingering aftertaste…

She would know because she uses to feel the same way every time she slept with Elijah. Well when she slept with him and moved away the very morning after their night together it would be as if he was living in her mind, replaying their time together like a broken record and she would just long to turn around and go back into his arms but then remembering that he's the brother of the man she's been running from for the last 500 years would always glue her back in place. Sometimes it was like he was living inside her head.

"I just can't sleep"

Katherine smirked, knowing the remedy for that and a very evil plan came to mind.

"Can I help?" the blonde raised an eyebrow at her in confusion "Jeremy use to have problems to go to sleep when he was younger and a method I used on him always helped"

Caroline shrugged and welcomed her to do what she needed, she would try anything at this point, even snap her own neck if need be but she wanted, no needed to get some sleep as soon as possible.

Katherine made her way over to her on her bed and sat in front of her.

"Close your eyes" Katherine stated and Caroline closed them.

"Clear your mind" Katherine said and Caroline did that as well, thinking of absolutely nothing.

Then in one quick move, Katherine snapped her neck and sighed with a smile on her face when it worked.

She reached over to her bed and pulled out the syringe filled with vervain and injected it into the blonde, making sure she didn't wake anytime in the middle of the night and pulled out her phone from her bed and called Nadia.

"It's done, now come and help me get her in the car so we can be on the road ASAP"

* * *

Caroline groaned loudly as her hands automatically went to her neck to massage the aching pain and she slowly opened her eyes to get adjusted to her surroundings. She felt her body moving forward as if she was in a moving vehicle and gathered that she was, in fact, in a moving vehicle.

A Car…

From the smell of it, her car

She sat up and looked around, she noticed the road in front of her did not look like she was anywhere near Mystic Falls, this caused a panic to form in her chest as she looked to the side where her driver sat and saw the one and only Elena Gilbert.

Then everything came back to her mind

"You snapped my neck" Caroline grumbled with a pout "If you've done this to Jeremy before he should be dead by now"

Katherine smirked at her and shook her head "I lied"

Caroline sat up straight and looked ahead of her "Where are we going?"

"New Orleans"

Caroline froze like a statue.

She specifically heard Elena state that they were going to New Orleans…

She and Elena were heading to New Orleans…

She was going to New Orleans…

Where Klaus lived…

Where the Originals live…

"Seriously" she shrieked, a little too highly for sensitive ears "Do you realize that the Originals, who have all evacuated Mystic Falls and no longer terrorizes us anymore lives _there_?"

"That's why I'm going Caroline"

"Are you crazy?" Caroline asked, seriously considering her own question as she narrowed her eyes at Elena "You're going to pick a fight with the Originals?" Elena made no move to speak "Rebekah hates you, Klaus only tolerates you and Elijah might not even care enough to save you since you helped kill his brother"

"He tried to kill Jeremy!" Katherine said in a defensive tone, wanting to get her opinion out of her about that particular event.

"You know my opinion on the subject Elena, when Elijah was daggered, the compulsion on Katherine wore off, and the same would have happened for Kol, you killed him because he was trying to warn us about Silas. You and Jeremy killed him for a cure neither of you took but was instead stuffed down Katherine's throat and now she's dead because of it so in a way, you got your wish and now, you're no better than her"

Caroline gasped as she finished her speech.

_Oh my god_

Where in the hell did that come from?

She can't believe she just said that, all because the one person that literally is the cause of her insomnia lives in New Orleans and she would gladly keep snapping her own neck to avoid the sight of him at this point. She has no clue what she would do if she sees him again, but her core had an idea or two in mind.

Elena's mouth popped open and an amused smirk played on her lips and that was the most confusing thing she noticed about Elena for the day.

"I wonder what _Elena_ would say about this opinion of yours…" Katherine trailed off with a sadistic smile on her face.

Why is Elena speaking in third person?

"What…"

"I'll give you a hint, I'm _not_ Elena"

Caroline eyes widened and her mouth popped open as realization kicked in.

"Katherine…"

* * *

"Katherine!" Caroline exclaimed "Start talking now"

Katherine smirked "What? No more Anti-Elena speeches?"

"Katherine…" Caroline warned and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so Elena was the last to visit my corpse-to-be the night I supposedly die and I had planned originally to take her body instead of my own daughter's but then sweet Elena had to forgive me for all my sins and all this sugar stored in her deformed body got to me and long story short, I feel guilty and I don't like it"

"Katherine Pierce feels guilty for something, cry me a river" Caroline quipped "Give me back my friend"

"I want my body back without letting everyone know that I'm alive but no one would tell sweet Elena who wants to visit the grave of the woman who terrorized them all so I had to do something drastic"

"What do you mean…?" Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman currently driving her car.

"Well I plan on getting Elijah Mikaelson to get my body back and you're my back-up plan, you can come willingly because I know deep down inside that pretty blonde hair of yours, you want to see Klaus more than anything, because you just can't get him out of your head…" Katherine trailed off with a smirked and watched from the corner of her eyes as Caroline's head lowered in embarrassment.

It's true, if Katherine could see it of all people, then it must be obvious to everyone, or at least Stefan. She can't focus in class because memories force their way into her mind, clouding it with nothing but his touches and kisses.

She loses control in the classroom when her mind wanders there and she can't control it sometimes so she has to run out of class and compel the teacher when she returns the day after when they don't believe her excuses.

She'd like to believe she has the control to be able to focus on building a life for her-self but it's like her body and mind doesn't want to focus on anything but _him_.

She can scream at her mind to focus and stop thinking about him but a subconscious part of her mind doesn't want to, it wants what it's been craving her entire life, it wants what it's craved since she befriended Elena, it wants to be chosen first, it wants to be loved like never before, she wants someone to look at her the way that Damon looks at Elena or the way Jeremy looks at Bonnie. Is that so wrong to want?

"What do you know about me and Klaus anyways" Caroline grumbled at her and folded her arms across her chest as she sits upright.

"Nothing much but I do know exactly how you feel" Katherine began, knowing that going down this road will only give her that sink in her heart but she needed to know, for some reason Caroline needed to know that it is not okay for her to want something but not be able to get it because of her friends. Katherine didn't have many friends apart from Pearl but even she wanted Katherine to be happy. She saw that she was happy with the Salvatore's so she tried as much not to mention it and Katherine was grateful for it, even if she saw the distaste on her face, Pearl tried to hide it with a smile, wanting her to be happy and that is what true friendship is suppose to be "You feel like you're at war with yourself and it's both annoying and frustrating. You want to do the right thing if not by you then by your friends but you can't help what you want. You can force yourself to never think of him again and you can force your body to adjust to life from that moment onwards but your body and mind no longer agrees with you and you can just feel it in your bones that sooner or later you're going to give in and disappoint everyone you love but you're going to be happy with your choice because you've never felt more alive, more loved, more cherished and more welcomed in your life and that you know you'll never tire of the feeling ever again"

Caroline just stared at the woman who was driving as if Katherine and Elena had disappeared and someone she has never met in her life just showed up at the driver's seat of her car. She's never heard Katherine speak like that and she's never seen so much emotion on her face since…well never really. It was as if Katherine wasn't just explaining what Caroline felt, it was as if she was explaining how she felt as well.

She heard about Katherine and Elijah but she didn't think it was as deep as Katherine made it to be. She had thought that it was one of Katherine's plans to seduce the Original to bargain for her freedom but she didn't believe for a second that Katherine actually loved him.

Obviously she was wrong

"I heard about you and Elijah…" Caroline trailed off and Katherine scoffed.

"Of course you did, either from sweet _Elena _or Damon. You heard their version, which includes a bitcher version of my-self from an alternate universe that uses Originals to bargain for her freedom because the very blood in her veins is as cold as ice" Katherine turned to sneer at Caroline before turning back to the road "Katherine Pierce cannot love, she's pure evil, she's the devil and Nadia is her spawn, her blood runs cold and her heart is dust in her chest. She has no conscious and her hair might as well be made of ice, just as they claim Klaus to be as well"

Caroline turned in her seat to look at Katherine then "What's your version?"

Katherine almost smiled at her question "My version is a lot sadder I'm afraid"

"Try me"

Katherine glanced at Caroline before turning back to the road, knowing she had a lot of time to kill before they reached their destination and the conversation was obviously distracting Caroline from doing anything stupid or asking questions she cannot answer yet, she figured, why the hell not?

"Before your friends murdered Klaus's brother, yes I knew about it the very moment it happened as well as Elijah, he wanted to kill Jeremy and Elena him-self but I told him that if he did that then who would get the cure? Elijah knew he couldn't keep Klaus from searching for the cure so he gave me the idea to use it as a bargaining chip for my freedom. My plan was to let Elena go through with the foolish plan to go after the cure and I would grab it at the last minute and get the hell out of dodge and that's how my plan to get the cure succeeded. When I returned, it was the first time in five hundred years he told me that he loved me; it was the first time in over a hundred years since I meant those three words too. I really did love Stefan but I love Elijah more. I will always love him, no matter what happens"

Caroline almost smiled at the story, if Elena knew that Katherine was the reason why Elijah never tried to kill them…

"Elena said something to him that made him doubt my love and he broke up with me and chose Klaus because of it" she added with venom in her voice and coldness to her eyes.

"To be fair, her emotions were off" Caroline tried to defend her because it's true, Elena was a heartless bitch and she'd say anything to anyone just to hurt them.

"Of course it was" Katherine scoffed and Caroline knew that the excuse was slightly poor but she will agree that Elena has changed since she became a vampire.

"Elena is the biggest hypocrite of you all and when she finds out what you did with Klaus you'll get to see it for yourself just how big of a hypocrite and a fake friend she is"

Caroline visibly cringed at the words, she didn't want Elena to ever find out, she knew it would eventually blurt out one day but she just didn't want to go out of her way to tell her that she slept with the man that killed her aunt and killed her.

Katherine then cleared her throat and smirk appeared on her face "Now that I've told you my life's story, why don't you tell me yours?"

Caroline looked more scared than the last time she almost faced death.

* * *

After Caroline had quite reluctantly told Katherine what happened between her and Klaus in the woods and made her swear that she won't help her willingly if she tells anyone what she told her, they had been talking about everything and everyone, from Damon and Stefan to Elena and Bonnie and Matt and even the Originals. Eventually it was dark and they had finally entered the French Quarter of New Orleans. Katherine claimed that before she entered the lion's den, she needed to find someone she had brought with her. Of course Caroline being…Caroline waved herself in front of Katherine before Katherine carefully explained that the person she invited to the trip was a little closer to her than she was.

That's when Caroline spotted Nadia coming towards them from inside a bar called Rousseau's. She had a proud smirk on her face as if she had just won the lottery or something but for a vampire, that meant something a lot more dangerous.

"You made it" Nadia greeted with a smile.

"I made it, now what's with the smile?" Katherine quickly asked, wanting to know what Nadia had been up to during their trip here.

"Chill, I just got here fifteen minutes ago; I want to meet him already"

Caroline raised a confused eyebrow at Nadia's excitement.

"You do know that it is not above them to rip your head off, I hear it's an Elijah specialty"

"Along with ripping out their hearts" Katherine smirked "She wants to meet Elijah because…" Nadia cut her off.

"The one man able to love the infamous Katerina Petrova also known as my mother, of course I want to meet him"

"Well when you say it like that, you make it sound like he's a priceless form of art" Caroline snickered.

"He has to be to love this one" Nadia replied, pointing at Katherine who snarled in response.

"Let's just go before all my teeth fallout from all this talk of love"

* * *

**Please Review?**

**Xoxo Cindy**

**PS: I've finished writing this and I plan on uploading the second part on Sunday but depending on how I'm feeling or maybe the reviews, I might publish it earlier.**

**Tumblr: Klaroline Fantasies *****YOU CAN'T MISS ME, I HAVE ANTI-KLAYLEY AND ANTI-HAYLIJAH AND ANTI-KLAMILLE IMAGES ON MY BLOG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD*******


	2. Part 2

**Thanks to all the reviews and follows and favorites!**

**Well good news, it's a three-shot now, yay and since I promised the last chapter tomorrow and its three, I thought I post the second today and the last tomorrow. Trust me, you'll like the next chapter better than this...hopefully.**

**I see Justine is back, missed your reviews girl *heart***

**Memories: Part 2/3**

* * *

Of all the people Elijah was most disappointed with in the world, he was disappointed in him-self.

How could he have been blind to it? Of course he cared of her more than as the future mother of his niece but it wasn't just that. He had allowed him-self to open up after Katerina to care for another like he did to her and he got burned, badly.

One thing he cannot tolerate is betrayal. Hayley did not know the full extent of this and this is why he was not actually going out of his way to ignore her. He would simply respond to any statements or questions but refuse to allow a conversation between them anymore. She knew how much Celeste meant to him and like he had said to her before, if she truly meant that she thought she was just bones, she could have came to him but he would not have handed her body over to them anyways.

She made him break his word. She allowed power hungry witches to take her remains to harvest her magic. She then had the courage to look him in the eye and claim that she thought they were just bones to him.

From that moment on, every time he looked at her, he saw Celeste, making him promise to place her remains away from the reach of witches and knowing that the promise was broken shattered any care he had for her.

But his brother was suddenly adamant on attempting to have them reconcile for some reason and he wanted to know why, Niklaus was against their relationship from the start but now he chooses to play matchmaker. It means that he had a plan in his head and it involved him and Hayley being somewhat involved.

He would however deal with Niklaus when he returned from chatting with the wolves at the church. He had taken Rebekah along, leaving him yet again after their trip, with Hayley.

He did not want to reconcile with her because what she did was unforgivable to him and Niklaus knew that all too well.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone came knocking on his door. He hoped to whatever god that it wasn't Hayley with another attempt at an apology but when he saw that it was Diego, one of Marcel's minions, he smirked at the boy and silently urged him to continue.

"There are three women here for you. One of them claims that they arrive with grave news concerning someone by the name of Petrova" he said with venom in his tone. Elijah knew Diego wasn't overly fond of the Originals in the town and how they took over like it's nobody's business but Elijah didn't really care for his opinion. His tone, however, he would have to change.

His entire being ran cold at the name. Only one person even uttered the name again other than his family and that was Katerina, he prayed to all gods, wherever they may be that nothing happened to her, he knew she could take care of herself but it didn't stop him from fearing the worst. She wasn't within contact with him again and he had changed numbers to prevent her from calling at a bad time. He had absolutely no way of reaching her and he thought it was for the best, so that Niklaus would keep busy with New Orleans and leave Katerina wherever she may be, but due to his sibling's sudden trip to Mystic Falls and the fact that he had indeed left Katerina in said town, he had to prepare for the worst.

He smiled slightly at Diego "Thank you, send them up immediately" he told the boy before he flashed out of Elijah's sight and Elijah turned back around, closing the door ever so slightly, not completely because he knew that if it's grave, he might need to sit down for this.

A few minutes later, He heard the sound of either Elena or Katerina say something before there was a snap, then the door creaked open slightly before being pushed all the way through and Elijah stood before them, taking in their faces.

"Elena…" he saw, she was unconsious from the looks of it. The doppelganger was draped over her blonde friend from Mystic Falls, gaping in shock at an unfamiliar woman who also entered the room whom he had never met before but she looks somewhat familiar to him for some reason. He didn't know what they were going here but he wanted to find out.

"Hello Elijah, is there anywhere we can just drop her?" Caroline asked, gesturing to the unconsious doppelganger she was carrying.

He then smiled and signaled for them to further enter the room and allowing them to take a seat in the couch available to him in front of him and he sat in a chair opposite from them, ready to hear what they had to say to him.

Caroline put Elena into a sitting position on the chair next to Nadia and Caroline sat next to her friend, ready to calm her when she wakes.

"Would any of you like to explain to me why Elena Gilbert is here and unconscious?" Elijah asked, gesturing to Elena on the chair. He deducted then that the unfamiliar girl snapped her neck at the door and slumped her with the blonde.

"All will be explained in due time, we're not here to talk about Elena Gilbert, we are here to talk about Katerina Petrova" Nadia declared coldly but the amused smirk on her face said that she was amused by their conversation.

He was more curious now "Katerina…what has happened to her"

"She's dead" Nadia revealed, interrupting Caroline from saying anything more.

Caroline turned to glare at Nadia who just shrugged and resumed to staring at Elijah.

Elijah's entire body grew pale, his body suddenly felt cold and icy and his heart started thumping against his chest like a machine gun as the news echoed in his head. Though his composure, physical wise, remained, his eyes must have said it all.

"What?" Elijah whispered weakly.

"She died of old age" Nadia explained further, causing Caroline to nudge Nadia from next to her to shut up "What, I'm just telling him the truth, no need to beat around the bush"

Elijah smile was sad and almost mean to Nadia then "Who might you be, exactly?"

"Oh, this is going to be good" Caroline smirked and Elijah's eyes darted to her quickly before returning to Nadia.

"My name is Nadia Petrova" Nadia replied, with her thick accented voice and Elijah's eyes widened "Katerina Petrova is my mother" Elijah's jaw dropped.

* * *

Elijah was sure his jaw had dropped to the floor and his tongue was paled to the news and sights in front him. If his composure looks anything like the composure he would like to think he still kept then he would look like he was starting to desiccate.

There in front of him sat the child of Katerina Petrova. The child she had to give up because of her youth and indiscretions.

Now taking in her features, she looks like Katerina. She took after her mother greatly. Brunette hair, curly, brown eyes, heavy accent voice, this news made everything about her seem clearer to him now. Everything about her just reminds him of Katerina now.

This begs the question…

"How are you alive?"

Nadia smiled, glad she got a reaction out of the composed Original "I'm a vampire. I turned to hunt my mother down for 500 years because she abandoned me, turns out, the reasons she did abandon me was because of your brother"

Elijah frowned at that. It made perfect sense why Katerina never once set foot back into her home town since she saw what happened to her parents. She might have been protecting her from Niklaus's eyes and ears.

"I had to watch my mother die from old age because she didn't like the body she was being offered" Nadia muttered.

That confused Elijah then.

"Oh you don't know?" Nadia asked and she smiled "Well then I guess we better start from the beginning…"

* * *

Elijah was completely baffled by everything that had transpired since his departure from Mystic Falls all those months ago. It seems that true chaos had occurred and it took them an entire summer to fully open their eyes to their surroundings. He could somewhat understand Elena and Damon's reasoning for enjoying their summer, Elena has had to suffer far too many deaths in such a short amount of time but she should have known that something was wrong, Damon should have known that something might have happened to his brother if he refuses to answer his phone. They should have known that their friend was dead, even if Bonnie her-self was trying to keep it from them, they are smart, and they should have figured it out. A spell like the one Bonnie did require a life for a life and hers was the price.

Then there was the Petrova history that was just revealed to him by Katerina's daughter. He might never get use to that.

Katerina was a traveler by blood, apparently it means that she's some sort of a witch but not exactly a witch and their specialty is jumping into bodies as a means to survive. Also, the magic they practice is another type of magic, apart from Ancestral and Spiritual magic.

Silas drained her of her blood and as a result, she died of old age.

His Katerina is no more, all because she refused to use her daughter's body as a vessel.

She had done the most selfless thing on the planet before she died. Katerina Petrova of all people

"I'll asume you came to me for something and brought Elena as a means of bargaining?" Elijah finally spoke but his voice was failing him and he can't help it, he had just heard that the one woman he truly loved is dead so he hoped that they would forgive him for his failure to stay composed.

"I want my mother's body but Damon believes that I'll find some way to bring her back to life so he's keeping her buried somewhere and Elena is my bargaining chip against Damon"

Just then, as if she had heard her name being called, Elena sat up with a loud gasp of air as she frantically looked around her to figure out where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked and her eyes landed on a somewhat cold Elijah.

Everything around him seemed cold from since she last saw him. His eyes were darker, his stance was rigid, his hands were clenching into fists as if he's trying to keep composure. This was very different from the last she saw of Elijah, true she had hurt him with her words and actions but she had her emotions off and although that is no excuse, she didn't care about hurting him at the time, she actually relished in it.

"Elijah..." she trailed off and looked to her right to find Caroline staring at her waryly

"Hey Lena, how are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Like my neck was snapped, where am I? what is this place?" she asked, looking around her in a confused daze.

"You're in New Orleans" Nadia stated, causing Elena to snap her head to her left to see Nadia smirking at her.

"What the..." Nadia cut her off.

"Listen to be very closely because I will only say this once. My traveler friends has your brother and they have been instructed to kill him if I do not call once every three hours, which means if you run, attempt any harm to me in any way, your brother will be dead, do you understand?" Nadia instructed and Elena's eyes went to Caroline immediately.

"Don't look at me, my neck was snapped, I was vervained and this is the first I'm hearing about this" Caroline quickly said, leaning forward to glare at Nadia who shrugged in response.

Elena's eyes darted to Elijah who looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown very soon.

Elena turned back to Nadia "What is this about?" She asked.

"Damon refuses to tell me where my mother was buried so I had to do something drastic" she replied with a shrug.

"Why do you want her for anyways, she did kill your boyfriend" Elena stated and Nadia chuckled then scoffed at Elena in distaste.

"Don't tell me that she killed my boyfriend because I know what she did, I was there when it happened but I don't care what she has done, she is still my mother" Nadia stated and then turned slightly to face Elena more "I would think you of all people would understand that. John Gilbert is your biological father and I was told he was a dick. Isobel Flemming is your biological mother and she kidnapped you, your brother and your ex/friend all for some device. You were still devastated that both your parents are dead so you are in no position to speak" Nadia asserted before looking towards Elijah "When your name is mentioned, fear spreads like wildfire and I would like to think that if you personally ask for the body of Katerina Petrova and have Elena Gilbert as your hostage, I can have her body before midnight tomorrow"

A smirk played on Elijah's face then, but it wasn't filled with amusement as it usually is, no this one was completely sadistic, which made Elena shiver.

"What makes you think I would agree to all of this?" Elijah asked; impressed at Nadia's vast knowledge in the short time she's been in Mystic Falls.

"Last I checked, Elena is on your list of people you admire and last I heard, you had deep feelings for Katherine" Nadia replied and she leaned forward, interested to what he had to say.

"Have" he corrected "These feelings don't ever disappear, they simply lessen with time and distance" staring straight at Nadia then "I did admire Elena, her compassion knows no bounds…unfortunately, my sister's actions has killed any and all compassion left in her" he looked towards Elena then "You aided in the plan to kill my brother, not to rid the compulsion he placed on Damon Salvatore, but to finish some map that would lead you to this cure for vampirism. Because of this cure, your brother is dead, Bonnie Bennett died and Silas was resurrected, if you'd left the cure be; none of this would have happened. The cure was your one chance to prove that your feelings for Damon Salvatore are real and not because of this sire bond you both share. This cure was used against Katerina Petrova and it is the reason she is dead, if you honestly think that I would aid you in anything from this moment on, you're more delusional than Damon"

Elena was completely baffled by his words "They both tried to kill me"

He smirked "So did Damon and Stefan in their time"

"That's different…" she tried but Elijah interrupted her with an amused smile.

"How is that different?" he asked "Not everyone is truly a monster Elena, you of ALL people, should know that"

"I kinda agree with him Lena" Caroline said softly, causing Elena and Elijah to look right at her then "You're kinda being a hypocrite"

Nadia rolled her eyes, completely annoyed with the conversation and decided that they needed to stay on the topic at hand.

"This means we go to plan B now" Nadia sighed, leaning forward to look at Caroline who returned her attention to the situation at hand.

Thank God, Caroline thought, she did not have the patience in her to deal with Elena's 'he killed, she killed' excuses. Elijah looked like he was preparing for an attack on his side and watching all three of them warily. Caroline beamed at Nadia, excited by all the planning and schemeing they were doing, and she was having a rush from it all.

Caroline leaned back to face Elijah now "Here's the thing..." Elijah cut her off with an amused smile.

"Just how many plans are there exactly?" Elijah asked, eyes glistening with amusement.

"Three" Caroline replied excitedly "I'm the last"

"When you're being diabolical sunshine, we don't let them know our plans" Nadia told her.

"Sorry" she mumbled "So, here's the thing, Katherine didn't want to be a traveler in anyone's body, because I think she loved her body too much so she did the next best thing and at the last minute, she decided to jump in the one body she would ever consider..."

Elijah actually smiled at looked at Elena "Elena" and he sighed in relief that Katherine was fine, granted it was in another's body but she was alive anyways.

Elena, who just sat there, listening to them all talk around her, was now slightly confused about what they were saying.

"What...?"

"Elena" Nadia called and Elena turned to Nadia immediately.

Nadia looked into Elena's eyes and mumbled the codeword needed to activate Katherine's spirit. Elena's eyes turned black before she blinked and they were suddenly normal again. Then her normal eyes turned into angry eyes.

"What the hell Nadia" Katherine shrieked at her with wide eyes and an angry glare fixed at Nadia.

"You're a good actor Katherine but I think it's safe to say that the only person that can truly play Elena, is Elena"

Caroline snickered.

Elijah didn't want to believe that Katherine was dead in the first place and he didn't have the time to properly grief to only find out that Katerina has been in Elena this whole time. His exterior must have seemed bored or amused but in his mind he was a box load of happiness. He would have blamed himself, he does blame himself. If he hadn't left her in Mystic Falls, this would not have happened.

Then again, Katerina did pick the fight with Elena but condemning her to a human life, Katerina of all people who do not wish to be human ever again was a fate worse than death and he didn't think Elena that cruel but he's seen and heard for him-self, vampirism has made her cruel and her compassion died the day Rebekah stood in front of Matt Donovan's truck on the Wickery Bridge.

"Katerina" he called and her head darted to Elijah immediately. She had thought she would never hear that name in that voice ever again but even fate is not as cruel as she always believed it to be.

"Elijah" she stated with a tiny smile and he returned it with the same warmth hers held.

Caroline loved love, the look in Katherine—

Well Elena's eyes and the look in Elijah's eyes were tears worthy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door behind Caroline and the girls turned behind to stare at the door in horror and confusion. Caroline caught a familiar scent but she that would be crazy of her to think that she was here. She might be dead already, not that she particularly cared. The bitch did snap her neck.

The person she had in her mind had no reason to be in New Orleans, moreover after what she did, Caroline would think she had a giant Klaus stamp on her back, making her a target for the rest of her life until Klaus grew tired of hunting her down.

She turned back to see Elijah's face and the look she saw could make a vampire desiccate before his eyes if he wanted to. It was cold and deathly, as if the one person on the planet he would relish in killing was behind that door, she was even more curious to who the person is and why the scent she caught was so familiar to her.

He got up and fixed his tie before walking towards the door and opening it slowly, as if hiding the person behind the door as he spoke lowly but the vampires in the room, especially Caroline, couldn't help herself.

_"Elijah…" said the voice, a girl, an all too familiar voice and face came to mind for Caroline._

Anger came to Katherine's thoughts instantly.

"Hayley, I have guests so I would very much appreciate it if you come back another time" Elijah stated stiffly in a hushed whisper.

"Hayley?" both Caroline and Katherine exclaimed loudly, causing Elijah to turn quickly and watch them with curious looks while the door opened, revealing _the _Hayley Marshall, werewolf who snapped Caroline's neck and sacrificed 12 hybrids all in the name of a family she has yet to see and same Hayley Katherine had paid a vampire to kill her.

A pregnant Hayley

What the hell?

Nadia glanced at the two girls in confusion before back at the pregnant girl in front of the door, from the smell of it, a werewolf girl.

Hayley glanced to the voices where she heard her name and her eyes narrowed at the two girls she really disliked.

"Caroline, Katherine?"

They both narrowed their eyes at the wolf and she did the same to them both.

"You all know each other?" Elijah asked; breaking the tension filled silence.

"Know her? This _wereslut_ tricked Tyler into un-siring all of Klaus's hybrids and then tricked Klaus into killing them all for a sacrifice so she can find some so called family" Caroline's eyes then looked at Hayley "Did you find them? 12 hybrids are dead because of this family of yours so I wanna know if it was worth it"

Hayley's jaw clenched at her words.

"Katerina, what is your excuse?" Elijah asked, his eyes narrowing at Hayley in disbelief before glancing back at Katherine.

"She was suppose to be dead, I sent a vampire to kill you"

Nadia scoffed "Mother I'm disappointed"

Katherine turned to glare at Nadia "I would think you of all people would take the saying 'You want something done right, do it yourself' to heart"

Katherine rolled her eyes before turning back to the scene happening behind her.

"I'd think you'd be smart Hayley, you have a target on your back with that stunt you pulled. You're in the very home of said Original Hybrid and you honestly think being pregnant will change your fate?" Katherine stated with a scoff "What a joke"

Suddenly, Hayley glanced at Caroline quickly before her eyes returned to Katherine with a smirk "Being pregnant with his baby might"

Suddenly, all color drained off Caroline's face and her entire body went tense at her wolf's words. Nadia's eyes widened and she stared at Hayley's obvious stomach. Katherine gasped and stared at her stomach as well, when Caroline just stared at Hayley with shock and hurt laced in her burning eyes.

Or was it tears? Either way, she refuses to release them.

"Hayley" Elijah hissed at her, angry at her for telling them about the baby and the father of said child.

There wasn't a pregnant paused in the room them, there was a pregnant silence that have overtaken the room. Everyone was quite, no one said a thing. Caroline was too busy trying to prevent any tears from falling from her eyes.

Hayley is pregnant for Klaus. Klaus is about to have a child. Which means that Klaus and Hayley…

Oh god…

Why does that hurt so much? Why does she feel like he ripped her heart from her chest and ate it whole? Why does this feel like he lied to her?

Suddenly, well everyone in the room, except Hayley of course heard the chuckling—

The familiar chuckling that is and a giggling from a female she assumed to be Rebekah from out the doors. It was distant, which meant that they had just arrived back home from wherever they were and for some reason—

Because Caroline was actually looking forward to seeing Klaus since that day, that oh so blissful day in the woods.

Now, she doesn't know if she can handle seeing him now, especially after finding out that he's about to have a family.

_No _not the sibling family but one with a mother, a father and a child.

She can't fit into his life… Just like he doesn't fit in hers

She then walks forward, towards the door, far too devastated—

Not that she would ever say that out loud

To even think of being diabolical, her entire body is starting to shake like a leaf right now, she doesn't know how Klaus does it and right now, she doesn't care either. She doesn't want to be within spitting distance of him at this point.

However, Hayley seems to not want her to leave the room because she made no move to stand aside.

"I'm not above moving you on my own, keep that in mind" Caroline said in a soft defeated voice but she had enough strength to put some venom into her words as well.

Hayley scowled at her in return but stepped aside and Caroline exited the room immediately.

Elijah was the most confused of them all in the room, somehow, Hayley's words affected her greatly. He could see that she was shaking, she looked heartbroken. He didn't know what was going with her or what had happened in Mystic Falls while he wasn't there but he turned to Katherine for some sort of answer and she merely smirked in response.

"Hypocrisy seems to run in the family, because you'll never guess which Original Hybrid is the biggest of you all…"

* * *

Caroline ran down the stairs, adamant on getting out of this place before he who shall not be named sees her here. She wanted to see him she wanted to sate her core by the sight of him alone but she doesn't care about her core or her body's needs anymore. They would starve if needed but she was done with him.

He made her feel like the only girl on the planet. He made her feel like she was picked first, she was first to him. He made her feel cherished, wanted, needed… He made her feel loved. Not like family love or friends love but _loved_.

But that obviously wasn't the case.

She stepped down the last of the stairs and cursed herself for the water in her eyes, blurring her vision; they might as well blind her for life. Even through her blurred vision, she could see him as clear as day, laughing with his sister without a care in the world, he looked truly happy here, who was she to interfere? He's the immortal hybrid, the Original hybrid. He is technically king among men, both human and vampires and even werewolves…what would he want with a girl as insignificant as her…?

There she goes with those insecurities again. She is an insecure baby vampire, destined to live in the shadows of Elena Gilbert for the rest of her eternity. There was no last love waiting for her, because that was a lie, obviously.

She can feel the tears in her eyes threatening to fall over the edge… She can feel her-self shaking more, as if all her bones were getting ready to just fall apart.

All of this, because of the little thing called hope.

Hope she had of finally finding real, honest-to-god happiness. Hope for a better future, one where she wasn't fighting the bigger bad guy every other day. Hope for seeing hope for her future.

Hayley and that child had no place in that hope. Klaus had no place in that hope. Therefore that hope was crushed.

She would be left with her memories for the rest of eternity.

She knew she would move on, she can move on, no she will move on.

Suddenly there was silence in the room that had been filled with vampires sitting around chatting among themselves and all eyes were on her.

Including Rebekah and Klaus

Rebekah looked oddly smug for some reason. Caroline was expecting a glare or the 'evil eye' but not a smile.

Klaus looked like his worst fears came to life in front of him. His eyes seem as though he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him and that she understood; if she was in his place, her eyes would have widened and her jaw would have dropped. She could tell that there was a smile wanting to tug at his lips but he somewhat feels that she'll disappear from his eyes if he does.

Sucks for him considering the fact that she's leaving anyways

She lifts her head up straight and makes her way towards Klaus.

Not to speak to him because she's fully capable of passing him straight and with flying colors but because the exit is exactly behind him.

Yet she finds the strength to stop in front of him and look up at him, all eyes on him and her as they stare at each other intensely.

Then Caroline did something she wanted to do for a long time. She did something she believed that she needed to do for him and herself—

Don't ask her where she got that logic, she just thinks that she needed to do this for him and her-self.

She slapped him—hard.

It echoed throughout the entire courtyard, alarming Elijah and the other upstairs. He stepped outside; motioning to the Petrova's to stay where they are while he watches from above.

His face turned to the side and she could see the fading hand print on his face, a small part of her was proud of herself.

Rebekah seemed like she was about to burst out in a fit of giggles at the sight.

"I saw Hayley" she said softly, causing his head to snap to her direction and although his facial expression was hard and cold, preparing for rejection but his eyes, his eyes were frantic and wild and she knew she was the reason for this but she had to, she didn't fit into his life and he didn't fit into hers. They just didn't fit "Have a nice life Klaus"

With that, she walked right past him, passing a smiling Rebekah who looked like she wanted to give her a high five but kept still and Caroline left the building, knowing that her memories will haunt her for the rest of eternity.

Everyone around him was silent. No one dared say a thing of any sort to anyone, in fear that they might lose their heads, or their hearts.

Rebekah, though looked smug, still felt bad for her brother. He had been in a good mood since he left Mystic Falls, she knew he had something to do with Caroline and she didn't question it because for the first time in a thousand years, she was able to actually bond with her brother.

Not be diabolical together but actually sit around and talk about things that doesn't matter and laugh until their sides hurt.

She contemplated kidnapping Caroline and keeping her in New Orleans if that's what it will take to get her brother back but decided against it, she would only be considered an enemy to her brother.

Instead she just asked_ "You should go to Mystic Falls more often"_

_His smile then turned into a frown, slowly, not right away "Unfortunately I can never go back there"_

She knew better than to continue the conversation from there so she drifted it to Damon and from there his happiness returned and she never mentioned Caroline or Mystic Falls directly again.

Now Caroline has learned of Hayley and her brother's one mistake might have ruined his chances to ever truly be happy and Elijah would be out of a job.

Speaking of….

She looked up and saw Elijah leaning over banister. It looks like he had been standing there for a while so he must have seen everything. Maybe Elijah knew exactly what Hayley had said to her so she can make the girl choke on those words. She was getting along with her so well, she knew sooner or later she would piss her off, she just didn't want it to be today of all days.

She needed to control the situation quickly before all was lost.

Yes she was planning on taking New Orleans from her brother but she'd like him to put up a fight, if Marcel looked pathetic now, just wait; if he realizes that Caroline is truly lost to him now, he would slaughter everyone in New Orleans and dagger them all.

She might be over-exaggerating but she'd like to think of it as logical thinking.

"Nik, go find out what she's crying about, don't kill her yet and I'll have a nice little chat with my other big brother"

He didn't even think much of her words, once the words 'Nik go' left her lips, he was out the doors.

Rebekah glared around her, giving them her best mean girl glare "What the hell are you staring at, go find something to do" with that, all vampires scattered, leaving dust in their place.

She then sighed and looked up at Elijah and shook her head before flashing to his side and glaring up at him "What did she say?" she snarled at him.

* * *

Elijah closed the door of his room as Rebekah stared at Elena in disgust and Nadia in the same way and gave Hayley her worst glare before returning her eyes on Elijah who had explained everything to her outside and then proceeded to let her in, showing her their 'guests'.

She then turned to Hayley "You wanted to spite Caroline because Tyler will always chose her right? You got your bloody wish" she spat.

"I didn't do it to spite her, she made me out to be the bad guy when her friends do the same things if not worst all in the name of either family or friends or Elena, aren't I right? I mean they did kill two of your brothers" Hayley retorted causing Katherine to scoff.

"Caroline had no part in either of their deaths and she made it pretty clear that she did not approve of what they did, she's the last to know everything and frankly, it's a waste of potential" Katherine spat at Hayley.

So Katherine was only defending Caroline because she didn't like the way Hayley was looking at Elijah one bit, it was as if she had feelings for him and she didn't know what was happening between them while she wasn't here but whatever it was ended before her arrival. The look of desperation on Hayley's face told her as much.

"I may not particularly like Caroline but I know how much she means to him, if my future niece cannot pull any emotion out of my brother whatsoever when the time comes, you will die, there's no question about that and I would have thought you valued your life. When everything is said and done, she is the only person that can convince my brother to give you your freedom for what you did, she is the only person that can convince Nik to stop running after Katherine, she is the only person that can convince my brother to allow me to be happy for once, she is his mercy, kindness and forgiveness, she is his happiness, sadness and guilt, she is his jealousy and anger. She is his humanity and because of your spite for her, we might all be doomed and you will be first" Rebekah explained in a hush whisper, not knowing if anyone in the mansion could hear them but she didn't need all of New Orleans vampires hunting Caroline down as a bargaining chip, if they were in hell already, it would get a thousand times worst if that were to happen.

"I'm still trying to process the fact that this werewolf is pregnant for Klaus of all people, I thought vampires cannot procreate?" Nadia asked; to no one in particular but looking to them all for answers.

"Niklaus is a werewolf above all which enables him to be able to procreate" Elijah explained.

Katherine eyes widened as she went through her thoughts and memories to pull out one particular memory about Hayley that might not be good for Hayley and a smirk appeared on her face which confused Elijah because he knew that look, it was the look she got when she knew something that could potentially change everything.

"What do you know Katerina?" he asked, wanting her to be out with it immediately.

Katherine looked to Hayley and shook her head "You don't remember do you?"

Hayley scrunched her face up in confusion "Remember what?"

She then giggled and looked to Elijah "A couple of weeks after Hayley left Mystic Falls, a friend of mine who was spying on her told me that she never ventured far, she stopped at a bar on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, you remember Hayley?"

"Of course, I had a couple of drinks then I went home and sleep"

Katherine smiled "No you didn't, you got drunk and Tyler Lockwood showed up…ringing any bells?"

Hayley looked to be in thought for a while before she nodded "I remember Ty being there…but everything after that…"

"You and Tyler got drunk but he can hold his liquor due to the fact that he's a hybrid yet you cannot, you were completely out of it and the last I heard from my guy…you too hooked up and it was quite loud"

Then Hayley got her memories of that night with Tyler, she had gotten so drunk that she wanted to hook up with some random stranger and instead she hooked up with Tyler and when she woke up in the morning, she didn't remember a thing and he was gone.

"My vampire spy was found heartless so I'll assume Tyler had something to do with that" Katherine stated coldly.

"Wait, that means…" Elijah cut Rebekah off.

"Hayley is not pregnant with Niklaus's child, but Tyler's"

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Part 3

**I'm glad you guys like this and unfortunately, it has come to the end but finally I can get back to my stories... this took up room in my brain and now I can finally think straight lol.**

**I won't keep you with my ramblings but I truly want your opinion on this chapter because this is the epic part.**

**Also why its Rated M :D**

**Memories: Part 3/3**

* * *

Klaus POV

I had picked up on her scent the moment I exited my home, it lingered in the air like a beautiful early morning mist and I followed it as fast as I could, not wanting her to get her-self in any danger. New Orleans was known to be crawling with danger.

She flashed through the woods, I saw the faintish sight of blonde hair moving forward and I followed it with a much fast speed. She knew I was chasing her but she made no move to stop and I made no move to catch up to her. Truth be told, I wanted to get as far away from my family and any spying eyes and ears as possible, because I knew what I had to do but to do it, he must be alone with her, like they were in the forest.

It was the first time I was able to wear my heart on my sleeve; that dusty ole thing hadn't seen the light of day in centuries and it did that day.

When I had returned to my sister and exited Mystic Falls, it was a bittersweet moment for me; I was happy with the outcome of my day but sad of the fact that I would never see her again. I promised her and I did plan to keep my promise but in a way, I made the situation in way that she would come to me now, not the other way around.

When she was ready, she knew where to find me and I'll show her the world, just like I promised.

I would have told her on my own terms eventually, after all I did promise never to return to Mystic Falls, calls and texts were never mentioned in the deal. I would have called her and left a voicemail explaining everything to her and then I would allow her to call me.

Yet Hayley had to open her mouth the one time when she should have kept it shut.

Then again, she looked like she was ready to pop so I could see the fact that there would be no way to avoid the Q and A.

Since my arrival back to New Orleans, I have been in a wonderful mood for the first couple of weeks, I had thought that having memories of her and our coupling would keep me company until she was ready to be my last love but as time when on, the memories that I once thought to be a blessing turned out to be a curse in disguise.

The memories tortured him greatly. He felt nothing like this before.

I believed that being curse by a dead hunter was horrible; I was gravely wrong, so wrong. These memories kept reminding me of something I could have, it was at the tip of my fingers but if I reached for it in any way whatsoever, it would vanish in front of my very eyes.

My mornings were filled with agonizing dreams of my memories and so many different ways the night could have turned, all of them being something I wanted desperately from her, to come with me and leave Mystic Falls behind but I would wake and curse the hell I woke into, wanting to return to the heaven that is my dreams.

My nights were filled with desires only she can sate, needs and comfort that only she can provide, yet she isn't with me so I had to settle with the cold sheets and the cold bed and wallow in my agony until sleep takes mercy on me, and even then its mercy came at the price that I would relive those memories throughout the rest of my night.

Rebekah had noticed my sad mood and we went out for drinks. We almost drank the bar empty and came back home in a fit of laughter, reminiscing of the past.

That's when a familiar, all too familiar scent caught my attention and my eyes landed right on her…

In my home, standing right in front of me

Then everything happened in slow motion for me.

From the slap to her words, I had only snapped out of it when Rebekah mentioned those two words and in a flash, I was gone.

Now here I am, running in the woods behind her, hoping that she would let me explain all of this to her but it seems that I might have to stop her myself, something I was holding off but going too deep in these words isn't safe considering all the witch madness happening at this time.

End of Klaus POV

With that, he quicken his pace and in a flash, he grabbed Caroline, who squealed in surprise and darted away from the darkest parts of the forest before placing her back on her feet and against a tree, where she squirmed against his hold.

"Caroline listen to me" he tried but Caroline shook her head in response, she wasn't having it.

"There are dead powerful witches that I had the pleasure of killing many years ago, suddenly being risen from the dead, one I recently got rid of wasn't the most dangerous one and I don't need any of them getting their hands on you so running carelessly into the woods you are not familiar with is dangerous" he explained, causing her to stop squirm and sigh in frustration, before nodding in agreement.

"Now that you're done fighting me, let me explain…" she cut him off.

"There's nothing to explain Klaus" she sighed and she looked up at him "There's no space in my life for you and there's none in yours for me, we don't fit, we never did"

"Caroline, Hayley's condition does not change any of my desires for you, it never did then and it doesn't now, I meant it when I said that I intend to be your last love"

"You lied to me Klaus, I don't think…" he cut her off again.

"Caroline, if I did tell you that I was about to become a father and the mother of said child happened to be the woman who tricked us all in the name of family, you would have never been honest with me. You would have hidden your feelings under revulsion and I would have returned to New Orleans asking myself the same question over and over again" he said, knowing all too well, he would have felt guilty for something he had done on impulse and anger at her, as if he didn't spend every day regretting that night when he sees Hayley.

"You're right" she spat standing tall and proud and glaring at him "I would have hidden my feelings under repulsion and gone my merry way, and what happened in the woods would have never happened and I wouldn't feel the way I feel right now"

He almost winced at her words, did he make her feel guilty, and did she think that what had happened was a mistake?

He glared at her, angered by her words now "If you wish to lie to yourself and claim it to be just some random fuck or us having sex then go ahead love, no one's stopping you but know this" he stepped closer to her, backing her into the tree. He stood in front of her, a breath apart from each other. She could stretch her lip a little….

"You made your confession and now I'm going to make mine" he took a deep breath, his entire being suddenly trembling in fear of her reaction but it was either this or lose her forever "For a thousand years, I've believed love to be a weakness, it makes kings kneel and men stupid and I cannot have any weaknesses, especially since I run a kingdom where everyone's looking for a way to bring me down. However, since meeting you, I've realized that for a thousand years, I knew nothing if just how to spell the word 'love'. When I gave you Tyler's freedom back, it was not to get in your good graces but because I cared about you too much to hurt you by harming any of your loved ones." The last part came out in a hushed tone as if he didn't want anyone to overhear his confession "I never killed Tyler when he came after me, because I knew you would never forgive me for it, regardless of your current relationship status. The reason I never came back for revenge against the death of both my brothers was because of you, the reason Tyler still has a head is because of you, the reason I was never able to gloat over Katerina's corpse to be is because of you and if I had the chance to go back in time and change anything I wouldn't change a damn thing, I would do them all over if not sooner"

"Hayley was a 10 minute mistake and I've sentenced myself to a lifetime of torture by just looking at her and hearing her voice. She is the constant reminder in my life that I might not be able to get the one thing I want and I'll have to settle for some dull constellation prize. To this day I do not believe this hybrid baby madness but Elijah is so adamant of finding redemption for me that he'll believe that pigs fly if it coaxes emotions out of me"

"If you wish to stand there and honestly tell yourself that you have no idea what I feel then that's your choice, I have lived for a thousand years and never in my immortal life have I ever made love to another woman like I had with you. I cannot and I refuse to even think that what we shared, regardless of the place was some good fuck. It disgust me to ever think—"

He was cut off by her lips, and oh what a delicious way to shut him up.

* * *

Rebekah suddenly smiled at the news "Does this mean I can kill her for what she just did?"

"No" everyone replied, causing the blonde to glare at them all.

Nadia turned to look at Elijah "Now that we got all the ugly out of the way—" Hayley glared at her "Can you help us get Katherine's body back?"

Rebekah's head snapped at Elijah, as if silently telling him no but he ignored her "Of course Katerina, I'll have our flight set up tomorrow and hopefully, if Damon plays nice, we'll be back by nightfall"

Katherine actually smiled in return, not a smirk but an actual smile, one that Nadia didn't miss.

Rebekah glared at Elijah's head "You're going to seriously help her after Nik gloated in front of her soon-to-be death?"

"Actually" Katherine interrupted causing Rebekah to glare at her "Klaus never made it to the Salvatore's"

"What do you mean Nik never made it to the Salvatore's, if he didn't then where was he the whole—"

Rebekah was cut off by Katherine and Nadia's suggestive looks, which made her realize that Caroline was the reason for her brother's happiness but she never actually asked how she did it to begin with.

Rebekah then scoffed but the ghost of her smile was there "It must have been one hell of a—"

"Rebekah, I'd rather not hear about my brother's latest's conquests if you don't mind" Elijah stated, interrupting her from finishing her sentence.

Rebekah smiled "Don't be such a virgin brother"

He smiled in return "Oh I'm anything but dearest sister"

Rebekah frowned at that "Now who's being disgusting?"

"Great" Nadia exclaimed; wanting to get out of this place as quickly as possible "Now that we've settled this, I'm going to book us a room, and get some vervain" Nadia made move to leave the room when Katherine stopped her.

"What's the vervain for?"

"Elena will be waking up, not you. Remember?" Nadia reminded her but Elijah stopped them.

"That won't be necessary; you're welcome to stay here"

"In the very home of a thousand year old hybrid who literally travelled all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over my corpse-to-be? No thanks" Katherine deadpanned "You however are very welcomed to join" she smirked.

He smirked in return "You have my word; no harm will come to either of you under this roof"

"That's funny, because I'm not worried about the roof" Katherine smirked "Try again"

He actually chuckled this time "No harm will come to you; you have my word, Katerina"

"Better" she turned to Nadia "His word is as good as gold. He'll quicker kiss your feet than break it"

"Katerina" Elijah warned.

"She's not wrong" Rebekah quipped, causing Elijah to glare at her for agreeing.

Hayley, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up "So what happens now?"

Everyone turned to look at her when she spoke.

Elijah and Rebekah shared a look before returning their attention to her.

"You should leave the city, call Tyler and tell him this new revelation and confirm that the child is in fact his and not my brother's. Niklaus would throw you out when he hears of this and I will not have any more unpleasantness to occur on such a lovely night" Elijah replied in a dismissive tone.

Rebekah smirked and turned to Hayley "Come on, I'll help you pack. The faster you leave, the better"

With that, both Hayley and Rebekah exited the room.

Nadia made her way towards the door as well but Katherine stopped her "Where are you going?"

She turned around with amusing eyes "I will not stand in a room filled with sexual tension between the two of you, you're still my mother, it may be cute but it's still disgusting"

"Going to seek Rebekah then?" Katherine asked with knowing eyes and Elijah glanced at Nadia then.

"You're the one who killed my boyfriend, I blame you if I seek my pleasures elsewhere"

"He was planning to kill me, I did you a favor" Katherine gasped dramatically, defending her actions.

"Thank you mother for killing my boyfriend without solid proof that he was actually going to kill you but now I seek my pleasures where I know I'll get it" Nadia smirked.

"Of all people, the Original Blonde? Where did you meet her anyways?"

"Paris and I didn't meet her, Rebekah and Matt Donovan met me. I just joined the party" Nadia laughed at Katherine's frown.

"That's enough, I'll still your mother"

"Fine, stay out of my sex life and I'll stay out of yours"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Nadia left the room, leaving Elijah and Katherine to their devices.

The room was then filled with...that sexual filled tension again as they stared at each other intensely. Neither one of them was plannnig on breaking their eyes away from each other anytime soon.

"So" Katherine said softly, breaking the silence "What did Hayley do to deserve your venom?"

He cleared his throat of any and all uncertainty "She made me break my word"

Katherien gasped dramatically, causing him to smirk "Your golden word? Off with her head"

They both chuckled at her words.

Then that deafening sexual tension was back and the silence followed.

He knew what he wanted to say, but he feared her reply. He feared her words. He chose his brother over her and it would be a choice he would make again in a heartbeat but that didn't stop his heart from breaking. He had to put his family first before himself.

Katherine suddenly smiled sadly "Elijah I understand. Nadia is here so I understand why you did what you did. It's not that I was attached to my own body too much to ever take up Nadia on her proposition, I don't want to take her life away from her. I put myself in this position, if anyone was to die becase of it, it would be me so I understand. Doesn't mean that it didn't hurt the way it did because it does but I understand" She maneuvered her way towards him and he met her halfway.

"Where does that leave us then?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"You tell me. When I get my body back, Klaus is going to continue to hunt me down, he might kill Nadia as a way to get back at me or something but there are only two things that can happen when I get my body back. We can either ditch this city and go to my Villa in Rome and fuck each other's brains out or I can get my body back and we'll never have to see each other again"

In a flash, he grabbed Katherine, linked her legs around his waist and slammed her against a wall, causing her to gasp loudly at the pain that shot through her core. Her arms automatically linked around his shoulders and her fingers lingered on his hair.

"I vote for none of the above" then attacked her lips with his with a hunger that both shocked and pleased her.

* * *

Klaus slammed her against another tree and proceeded to remove her jackeet, just like she had done to him and flung it to the side, not particularly caring where it ended up. She worked to remove his jacket as well and tossing it to the opposite side as their lips never parted for even a millisecond. He meant it when he said that she was a glorious kisser, she kissed with fire and passion like no other and he was obseessed with her lips. He thought about ripping her shirt but she immediately removed his hands and proceed to part from his lips, quite reluctantly to remove the offending clothing.

It was like a war they were having in the woods, they attacked each other with kisses while their hands removed any and all clothing from them, leaving both Caroline and Klaus stark naked in the dark forest.

That's when everything suddenly slowed down between them. They stood in all their naked glory just staring at each other. Both panting in desperate need for air and each other but Klaus wanted this time to fully admire her, in all her glory.

Suddenly, she feels nervous and shy, like the first time...god he made her feel so, so good so beautiful so wanted, but also so inexperienced compared to a thousand year old man that had to perfect the art of sex and what a woman wants and oh how perfect it was.

Now she stands fully naked for his eyes to see. Its pitch dark out but her pale skin illumitates her into a glow.

He takes his time, walking towards her and she stays standing where she is, against a tree, hands clawing at the barks as if beggng them for him to move faster.

Suddenly, he's in front of her, looking down at her while she looks up into his eyes, so much adoration and love in them almost makes her cry but the shiver that runs down her spine when a lone finger touches her cheek stops her.

Then, out of nowhere because if she knew he was going to lift her, she wouldn't have squealed out so loudly, she's lifted into his arms, against the tree. Her legs are wrapped around his waist and she locked her ankles together around him.

Then again the smile she was greeted with when she looked down at him was so full of happiness she couldn't really complain.

They stare at each other for so long that the anticipation of what's to come has them both sweaty and panting. Then he enters her and he has to fight with his eyes to keep them open. That's how strong the sensation was. The slick wetness that sucked him in greedily and the warmth that spread through him like a wildfire, weakening his legs only slightly but he fought to keep his composure.

Its been too long, far too long.

Its only been two months but it feels like forever, no it feels like a thousand years. She wonders if he can keep her up like this the whole way. She knows he's strong and she is up against a tree, that much she do know but can he stay like this, holding her up for so long, right?

He doesn't move, neither does she, they stay like that, joined, panting heavily at the feeling, clinging to each other desperately and she wants him to move her so bad, she will beg if she has to, he just stares at her, no smile, no frown, just an intense look that has her head dizzy.

Then he slips out almost completely before slowly and sensually, while still staring at her, slides right back in, causing her to take in a sharp breath and he sucked in sharply.

He knows what's doing. He's punishing her, torturing her. Just like she had tortured him. For two months, well a couple of weeks, give or take a few, he had been tormented by his memories of her, the memory of her hands, of her lips, her body but most importantly, her smile. He'll never forget that smile for as long as he shall live. He hadn't truly known torture until those few weeks.

He kept the slow pace, torturing her and him-self in the process. They breathed into each other mouths deeply, the occasional moans would be thrown in here or there and he hadn't realize what she had done until after he smelt it, but she was clutching his scalp so tiightly that the scent of blood clung to the air like a child to its mother, further arousing them.

Mystic Falls was different, he had promised her, whether she remembered or not that they would have hot hybrid sex and the forest, the very forest she had mentioned this to him so long ago, seemed fitting.

"Klaus" she moaned. It was meant to call him but it came out as a moan, sue her if she moans, he knows what he's doing for crying out loud!

Instead and leaned down a bit and pecked his lips before whispering "Lie down"

He freezes and looks up at her, really looks up at her and he could see her eyes, the blue-green in her eyes glisten at him. Who was he to deny her what she desires?

He pulls out of her, relcutantly of course and lowers her to her feet. She then takes charge by using her vampire strength to push him down.

He looks up, shocked by her move but she doesn't give him the time to dwell on it, because she climbs on top of him and enters slowly, just as he had done to her, until she has taken him all him. Inch by glorious mind blowing inch.

He clenches his jaw to prevent himself from moaning and watches as she pulls her hair back so that he has a better view of her and oh he loves what he sees.

She slowly rides him and stares straight into his eyes. She sees his jaw clench and his eyes stare intensely into hers and the urge to make him lose control is building. He took the control from her, can't she do the same?

He wants a better view at her so he elevates his upper body using his elbows to look at her as she takes gives him pleasure. She has no idea what amount of control he truly is holding onto. His throat is getting scratchy and the urge to drink her blood makes his gums ache. His eyes are burning to show his true nature but he cannot bite her, his bite is lethal to a vampire, he can kill her because of his inability to keep himself under control.

She can feel that familiar burn in her gums and the familiar ache in her throat. She gets it when she's hungry and not for dinner but for blood. Only this time, it's not any human blood she wishes to taste, but his. The urge is there, attempting to break out of her control but she will fight to keep it at bay.

She quickens her pace a little and loves the little growl she heard from the back of his throat, she can see his fingers clawing at the dirt beanth his fingers from the corner of her eye but what really catches her attention, is the hint of amber in his eyes she can see, as if he's also holding on to the same control she is.

Her pace quickens, trying to make him lose control, so she can control his pleasure like he controlled hers... he's lies back down on his back and looks up at her with hooded eyes now and his hands move from the dirt to her hips. Not guiding her but just massaing her skin there. It feels good, but she wants his hands elsewhere...he doesn't need to ask, does he?

She removes her hands from his chest and places them over his hands, then she glides them up to her breasts and helps him to squeeze them, she moans in response.

She removes her hands and he massages her breats on his own, switching from massaging them to pinching her nipples.

She keeps on moaning and his touches continues, he trails a hand to her stomach and trails it back up to her neck. He makes move to sit up but she pushes him back down and to keep him there, she clenches him, tightly.

He groans in response and she can see the yellow in his eyes as clear as day. His mouth is open slightly and she can see the fangs, begging to be releaasd.

She decides that he needs encouragement so she allows herself to be completely bare before him, eyes red with desire for blood, veins around her eyes visible thanks to the moonlight, and her mouth hung opens, showing off her fangs.

Klaus has never seen a more beautiful creature in his entire existence, even as a vampire ,she is stunning, in all her glory.

"Beautiful" he mutters in a raspy voice.

She bites back the urge to smile at his words.

She quickens her pace, feeling herself coming close to that wonderful edge and she wants him there as well.

Her face hasn't changed back to normal and this gives him the urge to have her bite him. To have her drink from him,.

He raises his hand to her and says "Bite me"

She wants to, she wants to bite him so badly, but the vein in his neck she had been eyeing for quite some time was what she wanted, not his wrist.

She grabbed his hand and instead of sinking her teeth into it, she pushes it aside and attacks his neck with a brutal force and she grinds down on him even faster.

He hisses at the attack but his arms he previously offered now wrapped around her, keeping her close to him as he allows himself to let go of some control.

His amber eyes glisten in the darkness, his fangs elongated as he pants heavily against her shoulder.

His blood taste amazing. Just like she remembers, he throbs inside of her; she can feel him getting close as well. She pulls away from his neck to lap up the remaining blood that trickles down his shoulder. She then whispers "Come with me Klaus"

He growled and before she knew it, he flipped her on her back and he thrusted into her, causing them both to moan at the feeling and he buries his face into the crook of her neck as she cries out, being undone in his arms.

He growls into her neck, following behind her as he too comes undone and they lay in the dirt, panting against each other, entangled in sweat and blood on the forest floor.

* * *

Katherine had tried to sway his attention to her lips and keep him there, because as much as she wanted to be with him, she will not have sex with him in Elena's body. If her body was invested with worms she would have had a different say on the matter but her body is fine and well and she would not sate her core with Elena's….well core.

Still, she allowed him to remove her jacket and pull down the straps of her dress so he could reach her shoulders but that is as far as she would allow him to go.

But his head was getting lower to Elena's cleavage and she tried calling him, she really did but it always came out in a moan.

Also, he had her pinned under him on his bed and she may be 500 years old but he was a thousand years old, she had no chance. To make things worse, his hands were trailing her Elena's thighs so softly, you would think he's a gentle lover but whoever thinks so is a fool.

She did the one thing that usually knocks him out of his cloud of desire. She grabbed onto his hair softly, massaging his scalp and very gently-

Who are we kidding, he's an Original for crying out loud-

SHe pulled his head up to meet her gaze and called him.

HIs eyes looked like he was clouded with lust and desire and sometimes she loved that, right now, she didn't need it.

"Elijah" she called "Try to remember that this is Elena's body"

His eyes widened slightly, remembering the fact that He had yet to retrieve Katerina's body and he jumped off her in utter shame.

"Katerina..." she put her hand up to stop him.

"It's all right Elijah, it's a good thing we didn't go too far then" she sighed,

"It seems we'll have to postpone this until you return to your body"

Katherine smirked "It seems we do"

They stared at each other in complete silence before they heard Nadia's voice from behind the door.

"Now that you're done, the hybrid and Caroline is coming back and I'd like to not be here alone with him please" she stated.

They both rolled their eyes but Katherine got up and fixed her clothing as Elijah straightened his tie.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus entered the Mikaelson home, smelling of woods, blood and sex and Nadia held back the urge to puke in her mouth. Caroline noticed Nadia and asked "Where's Katherine?"

Before Nadia answered, Katherine did, exiting Elijah's room with Elijah in tow "She's right here"

Caroline and Klaus looked up to see Katherine flashed down the stairs with Elijah right behind her, Klaus smirked at that.

"Don't worry brother—"

Before Klaus could finish his sentence, Elijah had grabbed him and lifted him off the ground, before throwing him against a wall. Klaus grunted in pain before looking towards Elijah for an explaination, but Elijah was in front of him in an instant and he was punched to the other side of the room before he could utter a word of questioning.

Caroline, Katherine and Nadia all just stood there and watched, all of them knowing why Elijah was attacking Klaus.

"Let me guess, you're mad I didn't allow you to say goodbye to your beloved Katerina"

Elijah's responded by kicking him in his stomach hard, watching as he flew against a wall and he grunted at the impact.

"You know how I feel about her, yet you kept this from me" his voice held no vemon or spite but a calmness that said volumes to those who knew Elijah. Elijah then started to roll up his sleeves, not wanting to get blood on his clothing.

"Well I was perfectly fine with allowing you to move on with the mother of my child, I see no reason to allow an old flame to come between two people in love—"

Elijah picked him up and flung him across the room, Klaus landed on a table not too far from the girls who just stood there and watched.

Caroline turned to Katherine then "Wait, Hayley and Elijah?" she asked in a hushed tone, realizing what Klaus had said.

"I wouldn't worry about that ever happening or Hayley for that matter" Katherine stated dismissively "You know how Hayley has a way of pissing everyone off"

Caroline was a little intrigued "What did she do?"

Katherine watched as Klaus and Elijah go at it like children while explaining everything to Caroline "Elijah will quicker learn to fly than break his word and if you make him break his word, you're as good as dead to him. To his siblings, he makes an exception, and Elena for some reason but Hayley made him break his word, she's dead to him now"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind Caroline and in fright, she shrieked and turned around, finding Elijah on his ass on the floor, spitting blood from his mouth and glaring at Klaus who had blood oozing from the corner of his lips and the side of his eye. She knew the wounds had already been healed but this has gone on long enough, Katherine is alive and well and going to get her body back, there is no need for the fight and furthermore, there would be hell to pay if any of them 'accidently' harms her in any way.

"ENOUGH" she yelled, causing them all to stare at her but she paid their stares no mind "Are you children done? Because you're destroying all the furniture"

Elijah look slightly offended and slightly in shock. Klaus looked almost proud but the blood on his face just didn't mix well at all.

Katherine laughed "Impressive"

The two Originals glared at her in response but Katherine shrugged it off and joined Caroline's side.

"Now that you boys are done playing, I'd like to get one thing cleared up before I return to my body" she looked at Elijah first, then Klaus "My Freedom"

Klaus chuckled "There's nothing you could offer me in return, your feelings for my brother saw to that" he added, gesturing to the cure she had in her possession but gave it to Elijah out of love she had for him.

Katherine smiled "What if I had a story you should know that has something to do with Hayley and the child she carries?"

Caroline snapped her head to stare at Katherine "Seriously?"

Klaus smirked "Depends…"

She raised her eyebrows, silently asking him to continue.

"If this story of yours is worth your freedom then you will have it, if it's not then I'm afraid I can't help you"

Caroline turned to give Klaus a 'Seriously' glare in which he just shrugged.

Katherine just smiled and Elijah held his tongue, curious as to how this would play out.

Elijah wasn't stupid, he smelt the blonde girl all over Niklaus and he smelt Ms. Forbes all over his brother, which meant that they were together and his brother had a smile on his face so he wanted to know just how powerful is his brother's affections is for this girl.

"Hayley left Mystic Falls after you 'protected her' and stopped by a bar to get drunk. She did get drunk or something because from what my guy said, she met Tyler Lockwood at this bar, they got even more drunk together and slept with each other. She didn't remember a thing the next morning, or until recently"

Caroline turned her attention back to Katherine "Wait, Ty and Hayley hooked up?"

"That's all you heard from that?" Katherine asked incredulously "Not the fact that the child she carries isn't Klaus's but Tyler's?

Caroline froze and shook her head in disbelief "Seriously!"

"What you're telling me…" Klaus trailed off as he slowly walked towards her with a beaming smile "Is that the child Hayley carries is not mine?"

Katherine smirked, nodding at his words.

He was relieved, that was for sure. The only reason he went through the lengths he did to protect Hayley is to get Elijah off his back about it really and now that he found out that the child doesn't belong to him, he's not only free from him but he's also free to kill her and be done with her once and for all.

Elijah would not be up his ass about the baby constantly and he wouldn't have to worry about some stupid little wolf all the time.

"It seems you have earned your freedom" he chuckled "You did it by being you of all things, who would have known…"

She smiled and immediately flashed to Elijah, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and smile with equal if not more glee, holding her to him securely.

"Young love…" Nadia commented, causing everyone to finally notice her presence in the room as she smirked at Katherine and Elijah.

Klaus smiled "Ah, you're the spawn of the devil aren't you?"

"I've been called that once or twice, but yes Katherine is my mother" she replied with little interest.

"Are we going to have any future problems with each other?" he asked, wanting to deal with her now before it was too late. He didn't like dealing with the sons and daughters of people he killed, the children always came back to bite him in the ass and wasn't about to allow that to ever happen again.

"I don't think so, but for future reference, don't kill my mother or I and I won't try to kill you. Sounds fair?"

He smiled "I like you"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" she quipped and he frowned, wanting to take back his previous words.

* * *

One Year Later

Caroline remembered the scene when she returned to Mystic Falls like the back of her hand as she packed away her clothing, it bought back more painful memories than she needed right now.

When Klaus, Elijah, Nadia, Katherine and Rebekah reached the Salvatore boarding house, it was not a surprise that Damon tried to hurt Nadia when he found out that Katherine sought help from her and her traveler friends to put her soul in Elena.

Long story short, Damon and Elijah had an all out, well needed fight in the living room, trashing everything but in the end, Damon had no chance and Stefan had to stop Elijah from killing his brother.

Stefan then told them that he placed Katherine in the tomb where Damon thought she was in for over a hundred years and Katherine almost hugged the Salvatore for the fact that he placed her in a coffin.

Katherine was much happier to see that her body was perfect, her words not mine. She grabbed her own head, did the spell and Stefan was right there to catch Elena while Katherine sat up with a gasp and was happy to finally be back in her own hot body.

Elena made one giant fuss about the fact that Katherine had taken over her body and to calm her, Katherine apologized, but Elena wasn't having it which led to the Originals departure. Caroline made it clear to him that she'll visit as much as she can but her she belonged in Mystic Falls for the time being.

He accepted that and Katherine and the Originals left but Nadia stayed with Caroline.

She then waited a couple of days before telling Elena about Klaus, just like Katherine said, Elena had slut shamed her for it. Caroline threw her relationship with Damon in her face, called her a hypocrite and taking Katherine's words to mind, told her that she Caroline who had been compelled to have sex with Damon and be his puppet can look past the fact that Damon is a bad person to be happy for her and she can't, then they shouldn't be friends.

Caroline had moved out of the dorm room she shared with Bonnie and Elena and Nadia enrolled herself to the school and had a dorm room for them prepared. Caroline hadn't spoken to Elena for the next 6 months since then.

She kept contact with Stefan who was more of a friend to her then than Elena. In fact, Stefan had joked about not being invited. From then, she started calling Klaus on occasion. He had it a nightly ritual to call her, when there was no witch trying to kill them in their sleep of course.

When holidays and school breaks came, she flew straight to New Orleans like two or three days after being off from school. She used those days to be with her mother, who after hearing how Caroline felt about Klaus, chose to be happy for her rather than shun her for her actions.

When she went to New Orleans for summer break, Stefan followed and he'd not even stepped into the mansion for five minutes before being tugged by Klaus first and kidnapped by Rebekah soon after. Nadia had stayed behind with Matt and they had their own little party in Matt's new Mansion. Tyler had moved to some state up north with Hayley as far away from the Originals as possible after confirming that the child was in fact his.

When she returned to Mystic Falls for school, Elena tried to talk to her but Caroline couldn't look at her without being reminded of the look of utter disgust on her face so she told Elena that she accepted her apology but she couldn't find it in her to forgive her yet.

Bonnie was a bit harsher with her when she found out, but Bonnie had apologized for her words before that week had ended. Elena took almost 8 months to see past her hate for Klaus.

When she spent her Christmas with her mother, it was then she made her decision and her mother wasn't on board with it at first but came around after a couple of days. She told Bonnie her decision as well and Bonnie took it upon herself to tell Elena who tried to change her mind with every excuse in the book but Caroline was adamant on her decision and in the end; Elena came to the conclusion that she couldn't change her mind. Caroline had forgiven Elena a few days before new years and spent some days with just the girls and she used that time to explain to them how she feels when she's with Klaus.

They were all happy for her.

When time for goodbyes, there were tears involved and Damon being Damon all but kicked her out the boarding house.

She flattened all the tires on his car before she left in her car, giant grin on her face.

Now that Caroline had all of her clothing packed away very neatly in his room, he did make space for her clothing of course, always thinking ahead and she smiled before climbing on his bed and grabbing the plate of strawberries and tiny bowl of chocolate before grabbing her phone and dialing the familiar number she knew all too well.

"Hello Caroline" he smiled into the phone, driving up the road to head back to the manor.

_"Hey, whatcha doing?" she asked so sweetly._

He smiled "I'm heading home; Elijah and I finally got rid of his former lover witch Celeste"

_"So that means New Orleans is now Anti-Original safe?"_

He chuckled infectiously at her words "Yes I believe so, when are you coming for another visit?"

_"I'm thinking maybe for summer break…or Valentine's day… maybe both"_

"Maybe this time you could leave the dead weight back in Mystic Falls" he suggested with a serious tone.

_She giggled "Klaus, Katherine has every right to visit as I do; you know she and your brother are still together. Who knew Katherine can have a committed relationship?"_

"Still waiting for the punch line?"

_She laughed "I think we both are, but you're waiting for a reason to kill her"_

He chuckled in response "I might not be hunting her down but she uses Elijah as a way to run from the Spawn when she stops returning her calls"

_Caroline snorted "Since when are you so invested in the lives of Katherine and Nadia"_

"Since they can't keep their drama to themselves and must allow the entire household to know" he replied.

_"She's a very passionate person, her words not mine" she giggled._

"She's delusional too. She believes that because she's my brother's current bed warmer, she has rights to do as she pleases in the house. Rebekah and Katherine argue all the time about some of the stupidest things on the planet and to top it all off, if I get home and find that Spawn of hers lounging anywhere in my home, I'll kill her and blame it on one of the vampires in the Quarter" Klaus complained, making Caroline laugh at how childish he sounds.

_"Klaus stop acting like you don't like her, you sound like Elena, judging her just because she's Katherine's daughter. You and Nadia have this love-hate relationship going on"_

"I hold no feelings for the girl whatsoever" Klaus stated. He pulled up into the garage and parked his car, before making his way into the house "So for your next visit, how long are you planning to stay and you better not say a week because a week is far too short love"

_"I know" she groaned "I didn't get to do any shopping with the girls, no drinking at all, just locked in your room having sex for an entire week"_

Klaus passed Elijah in a corner with Katherine wrapped around him in a compromising position and he smirked and shook his head at them before running up the stairs towards his room "Am I hearing you complaining love, am I really that horrible?"

_She giggled "I refuse to inflate your giant ego"_

"Come on love, you're not going to let me know when you're coming to New Orleans so the least you could do is indulge me"

He opened the door to his room, he took a step in and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

There Caroline lay—

No, she wasn't in her dorm in Richmond; she was here on his bed—

Not just on his bed, no she was wearing the most stunning lingerie he's ever seen her in on his bed, eating chocolate strawberries of all things.

A tiny red slip with floral trims at the neck and hem, it was mid-thigh, showing off those long creamy legs and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath; her nipples were poking at the material she wore.

Her blonde hair was in a series of bouncy large curls; resting delicately on her beautiful shoulders.

He could see the necklace he bought for her on her birthday around her neck, it was a triangle, like the tattoo on his back and one of his necklaces around her neck, she had placed claim on it and practically ripped it off his neck. Not that he would take it back from her; he would have given it to her willingly.

He still saw the diamond bracelet he gave her so long ago around her wrist, shining with the glow of the room.

She was wearing a pair of red velvet pumps, accenting her attire perfectly and the smirk on her face was absolutely alluring to him.

"I might be staying for a lot longer than a week" was her reply, after he had finished eye stripping her.

He smiled dimples and all before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**It started with a Caroline POV and it ends with one, ahhh how Ironic.**

**Well I expect long reviews either telling me that this is so OOC or it sucks or something.**

**Back to Senior Year**

**xoxo Cindy**


End file.
